Un pas après l'autre, ton rire et tes larmes
by Alice-Erylis
Summary: Ton rire résonne, tes larmes coulent. Et ton temps s'écoule tandis que tu comptes. Tandis que tu espères, tandis que tu vis. [Label SPPS]


Bonsoir !

Voici, un Os, sur Ultear, un personnage que j'aime beaucoup je dois dire ! C: Je remercie comme toujours **xHeaarts**, et en écrivant cet Os j'ai pensé à **BBMCR** qui adore ce personnage, donc si tu passes un jour par ici, j'espère que cela te plaira !

Bonne Lecture à Vous !

* * *

><p>Tu ris.<p>

Un pas, deux pas. Tu marches sur les cadavres. Tes bottes sont couvertes de terres, de poussières et de sang.

Trois pas, quatre pas. Tu les enchaînent sans cesser de compter. Parce que tu le sais, parce que tu le penses, chaque pas, chaque centimètre parcouru te rapprocheras de ce monde dont tu as tant rêvé.

Alors tu ris.

Et autour de toi, c'est l'hécatombe.

Le sang qui goutte des corps, des murs, des décombres. Les voix qui hurlent, qui prient, qui s'étouffent en un râle. Les larmes qui débordent des yeux ,de ceux qui sont vivants, ceux qui sont blessés, de ceux qui sont morts, laissant un tracé salée sur leurs joues inertes. Les maisons ne sont plus debout, le feu brûle, paré de couleur dont tu ne lui a jamais vu, la cendre vole, salissant tes cheveux, tes vêtements, s'incrustant dans tes ongles et dans tes poches.

Et toi, tu ris, tu tournoies sur toi même, légère dans ta robe violette qui gonfle avec le vent, tes cheveux terni voletant au gré des courants.

Tu es heureuse, ce que tu viens de réaliser, tu le sais, te rapproche plus de ta mère que tu détestes tant mais que tu voudrais aimer comme avant, tu te rapproches de cette vie tant espérée avec elle.

Le feu grandit encore, et ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter. Tu te retournes reprenant l'air impassible que tu affiches toujours. Le maître Hadès hoche la tête d'un mouvement sec, ton acte est approuvé, il s'en va et s'en retourne au vaisseaux, laissant Zancrow et toi vous chargez du reste. Tu es fière, tu l'admires cet homme, et tu te tournes vers le Chasseur de Dieu :

- Dépêche toi, j'ai pas tout mon temps à perdre ici !

Du temps... Ce que tu aurais tant voulu avoir, du temps pour être enfant, du temps pour être heureuse, du temps pour être honnête. Et ce temps que tu n'as pas eu, tu comptes bien le récupérer, par tout les moyens. Peu importe si tu dois voler celui des autres, devenir un monstre ou une sorcière. Peu importe ce que les autres pense de toi. Ce n'est que ta première vie, elle ne veut rien dire, elle est sans importance, insignifiante, gâchée, ratée. Autant qu'elle le soit jusqu'au bout.

Bien sûr il y a des moments où ça te prends les tripes, bordel, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive à toi, toute cette peine, ce sang et ces complots. Et après, tu ne sais plus, tu aimes ça, non ? Ça te rapproche de ton but alors tu aimes faire souffrir, non ? Alors tu ris, tu ris pour oublier tes doutes, tu ris sans t'arrêter, et ce rire résonne dans le silence comme un écho à ton âme brisée. Ton rire se fait tremblant, mais tu persistes, et tu souris et tu reprends ta vie.

Tuer, torturer, détruire, manipuler, achever, mentir, tromper, et rire.

Voilà ce qui la compose ta foutue vie, voilà ce à quoi on penses quand on parle de toi.

Tu trépignes, penser c'est mauvais, le bon-sens arrive vite, ris un coup ça ira mieux. Enfin non, pas maintenant, il y a Zancrow, et il y a cette petite main qui vient de s'accrocher au bas de ta robe.

Ton visage se fige, il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un sourire réconfortant, la fillette n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte.

Ses cheveux roses poisseux de sang bougent au rythme de sa respiration laborieuse et de ses sanglots, ses grands yeux verts que tu aperçois à travers ses larmes et ses mains qui se pressent sur ses paupières alors qu'elle essaie en vain de ne pas regarder l'enfer qu'est devenu son village sont remplis de peine et d'incompréhension.

Tu t'accroupis et ,sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ta main se pose sur sa tête qu'elle relève surprise pensant que tu l'ignorais depuis quelques instants.

Elle n'a plus de père, plus de mère, plus personne. Elle est perdue, exactement comme tu l'as été.

Et toujours sans vraiment savoir pourquoi tu la prends à bras et assènes d'une voix décidée :

- Je vais m'occuper de cette enfant.

Zancrow rit à son tour, ce rire là, tu l'as toujours trouvé insupportable, exaspérant, et si seulement il n'y avait eu que le rire...

Tu l'ignores royalement, comme si tu te souciais de ce que cet idiot pensait... Tu ne relèves même pas l'outrage qu'il te fait en riant d'une chose aussi sérieuse.

Tu souris à l'enfant qui te regardes de ses grands yeux verts ébahis et entame ta marche vers le vaisseau.

Soixante-sept pas, soixante-huit pas. Tu les comptes encore et toujours. Ces pas qui composent ta vie.

~OooO~

Tu pleures.

Tes yeux d'ordinaire si froids et hautains sont écarquillés. Tu ne penses plus ,tu sens juste les larmes venir et tomber encore et encore pendant que tu tombes. La chute te paraît longue, interminable. Tu ne ris plus, les larmes qui coulent sans s'arrêter, rejoignent silencieusement l'étendue salée s'étendant en dessous de toi.

Alors, tu pleures.

Tu pleures parce que tu en à conscience à présent. La vie que tu considérais comme première est la seule et unique qui te sera accordée. Tu voudrais rire, rire de cette misère, rire aux éclats comme tu sais si bien le faire, rire pour oublier. Mais tu pleures, et chacune de tes larmes sont des rêves qui ne pourront pas être réalisés. Foutu espoir, foutue espérance. Tu tombes, tu chutes à l'intérieur de toi, toujours plus bas, toujours plus loin, brûlée par ce même feu que tu avais provoqué dans ce village.

Ta chute extérieure elle, se finit, tu pénètres dans l'eau sans délicatesse. Si seulement elle pouvait éteindre le feu de désespoir qui te ronge en ce moment même... Tu tombes encore, toi qui pensais en avoir fini, tu t'enfonces de plus de plus profondément dans l'océan qui semble te tendre les bras.

Comme si c'était ceux de ta mère.

Un son, une image, une tempêtes de souvenirs, la surprise et la compréhension. Alors finalement c'est bel et bien Oul qui t'accueille en son sein... Tes larmes coulent toujours, si seulement... Si seulement tout s'était passé autrement. Et pour la première fois de ta vie viennent les regrets, finit de poursuivre des chimères. Elles courent trop vite, trop loin pour toi. Tout, tout ces meurtres et ces mensonges, tout ça, tu l'as fait pour rien.

Tu cesses de compter les pas.

Te noyer. C'est ce que tu avais prévu, cependant voilà que cette main te saisi avec force, et t'attires sans ton consentement vers la surface. L'air pénètre dans tes poumons en manque avec délice. Pourquoi, pourquoi tes poumons ont-ils encore besoin de ces besoins primaires alors que ta vie et ton être tombent en lambeau.

Te faudra-t-il vivre avec tes péchés ?

Ton horloge continue de les compter ces pas, ces secondes qui composeront toujours ta vie.

~oOO~

« Arche du temps, Last Age ! »

Ça y est, tu brûles, tu brûles de la même façon que tu as brûlée intérieurement sur l'île Tenroh, tu brûles toutes les minutes, toutes les secondes de ta vie.

Tu brûles pour te repentir de tes pêchés, ceux que tu n'as pas pu effacer malgré tout tes efforts.

C'est le moyen le plus rapide de te faire pardonner.

Alors tu brûles.

Sans regrets. Tu voudrais rire mais tu as mal, trop mal. Mais tu es une mauvaises personne et pour te repentir, tu dois souffrir.

Tout comme la chute de ce jour, tout ça te semble interminable. Ta voix se brise à son tour sous tes hurlements. Tu voudrais que ton esprit s'échappe, se cache sous un voile de noirceur, tu es sûre que la douleur ne t'y suivrai pas.

Mais là encore, tu es une mauvaise personne, tu dois souffrir.

Le feu part enfin, te laissant seule et désarmée. Et tu la regrettes cette douleur quand tu réalises ce pourquoi tu l'a traversée.

Une minute. Ta vie de pêché ne valait-t-elle donc qu'une misérable minute ? Foutue vie.

Jellal, Meldy... Grey.

Tu penses à eux lorsque le voile vient enfin s'abattre.

~oOOo~

Tu ris. Tu ris et dans ton rire sonne la voix d'une vielle dame. Vielle dame que tu es à présent.

Tu la regardes s'éloigner doucement, la calèche de Fairy Tail. Tu le regardes s'éloigner,lui aussi, Grey. Il a compris, tout compris, et il pleure. Et ses larmes tombent et se perdent comme ta jeunesse passée.

Tu regardes le ciel, cette étendue immense, bleue, infinie. Et tu t'y perds.

Et tu ris, tu ris parce que tu aimes voir à quelle point tu es minuscule et que tes pêchés devaient l'être aussi vu de là-haut.

Et tu tournoies de la même manière que tu as tournoyé dans ce village en ruine, avec maladresse certes, mais avec un plaisir véritable que tu n'as jamais connu.

Il t'en reste bien moins qu'avant, ces secondes, ou bien ces pas que tu comptais. Tu ne le fais plus à présent, tu te contentes de regarder le ciel te les aspirer.

En riant aux éclats.

* * *

><p>J'espère que cela vous as plu !<p>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions ! C:

A la prochaine j'espère !


End file.
